The First Flame
by 4luv4evr428
Summary: The story of Lucy and Ricky's first night together. Don't forget to give me your review!


I.

As Ricky shut the door of the suite in the quiet Connecticut hotel, Lucy flicked on a lamp in the corner and looked around.

"Oh, Ricky, it's lovely." Small but romantic, a bouquet of roses sat in a crystal vase near champagne and two glasses. A ceiling fan swirled a cool breeze over a large bed adorned with pink and white satin linens.

Ricky smiled, and in one sweeping motion, pulled her into his arms. "Not half as lovely as you…" Lucy melted into his arms at the purr of his Latin voice whispering in her ear. His arms circled her waist tightly and his gazed burned into her.

When Lucy felt that she could stand the anticipation no longer, Ricky pressed his lips to hers. Her head was light and she felt tingles through every part of her body as his tongue caressed hers.

When their kiss parted, Ricky gently released Lucy from his embrace and walked to the bottle of champagne. Lucy sat on the edge of the bed and watched him open the bottle and pour two glasses. She giggled as champagne bubbled over onto the floor.

Ricky handed Lucy a glass. "I love you." He spoke quietly to her and clinked his glass to hers. Lucy smiled and her eyes were warm and soft as they gazed at him. "I love you, too."

They each sipped the champagne, not breaking their gaze. After a few moments, Ricky took the glass from Lucy's hand and placed both on the table. He moved toward her and she put a hand on his chest.

"Wait, honey…" Lucy smiled and jumped up, grabbing her bag and scurrying to the bathroom. Ricky smiled and yanked at his necktie. He sat on the bed's edge, his jacket thrown over the side of a chair and his shirt loosely buttoned halfway.

"Lucy, what's takin' so –" Ricky stopped as his bride emerged.

"Well?" Lucy walked toward him slowly. "How do I look?"

Ricky stared at her. The breeze from the fan gently moved her soft red curls and the light silk gown that draped loosely around her legs. Her arms were bare and the neckline dipped between her breasts, revealing a hint of porcelain skin beneath.

Ricky couldn't utter a word as she sat beside him and touched his arm. "You don't like it?" Lucy didn't know how to interpret his silence.

He blinked and shook his head. "No, no! I mean yes!" Ricky sighed. "Lucy…you are beautiful." Relief came over Lucy's face as he stood up and pulled her up with him. She felt surprise when Ricky swept her into his arms, the way he had when he carried her into the room.

The soft pink silk of Lucy's gown wrinkled in Ricky's arms. He set her down gently on the bed and laid next to her. He propped himself up on one arm and looked down at her. "Are you happy?"

Lucy reached up and ran a hand through Ricky's thick black hair. "Of course."

Ricky lowered himself to her and kissed her softly as he moved his hand along her arm and to her waist. His kiss became more urgent as Lucy's fingers traced his neck down to the skin beneath his unbuttoned shirt.

Lucy's stomach quivered as she felt Ricky's hand glide over her bent knee. As he caressed her thigh, the silk fell away from her skin.

Lucy opened her eyes when it seemed that Ricky had stopped moving suddenly.

"Lucy, darlin', you're shakin'." Ricky whispered gently and propped himself up again. Lucy didn't think he'd be able to feel the shivers that his touch sent through her.

"Are you scared of me?" Ricky touched his young wife's face.

Lucy tugged at Ricky's loose shirt. "No, Ricky, no. Please don't stop."

Ricky lowered himself again and kissed Lucy's cheek and ear. She drew in a sharp breath as his hand moved down her neck and over her breasts.

He eased the shirt off his shoulders as he slowly, carefully moved over her.

Lucy's hands glided over Ricky's back as she felt him settle between her parted legs, his tan skin warm against her smooth thighs. She smiled to herself, thinking that his hands were quick to have slipped off those pants without her realizing it. She sighed happily when she felt him tug at the tie of her gown.

Lucy thought she heard a small sigh of satisfaction from Ricky when the tie loosened and the silk fell away from her breasts and hips. He kissed her skin and cupped her breasts. She felt goose bumps appear where his lips brushed over her.

Ricky took Lucy's hips in his hands and moved to position her beneath him. She felt him firm against her, probing, and suddenly he seemed to hesitate.

Lucy opened her eyes again to see him looking at her with concern. "Honey, I love you. I dun't wanna hurt you…"

Lucy pulled his face close and kissed him. His hands made her heart pound the same way they made his drum pound. "Ricky, I love you, too. Please…"

Ricky penetrated her slowly and took a deep breath when Lucy cried out with one sharp pain. He bit his lip and thrust into her a second time, now more easily. When he felt her grab his biceps and push upward into him, he knew she didn't want him to stop.

Lucy's pleasure built with Ricky's quickened pace, and she kissed his neck as he whispered Spanish words in her ear. She didn't understand him, but the words were sweet and exciting.

Ricky smiled to himself when Lucy cried out again, this time happily. He touched her face and kissed her as he released into her.

The two lay together, breathing silently, hearing the crickets outside and the soft swish of the ceiling fan.

Ricky looked down at his wife, her redhead slightly mussed, her blue eyes glowing up at him, her slender figure resting on rumpled satin sheets.

II.

Early morning sunshine trickled through the drawn shades in the suite.

Lucy's eyes fluttered open slowly and she felt Ricky's warm bare skin against her, an arm around her waist. The scent of his cologne drifted to her as she turned to look at him. He was still asleep. She admired his face, his black hair tousled by the hours they had spent making love.

Lucy eased herself from Ricky's embrace, careful not to wake him. As she rose from the bed, she pulled a satin sheet to wrap around her nude body. She looked back at her husband's sleeping form and smiled before slipping quietly into the bathroom.

III.

Ricky stirred and moved his arm, expecting to feel his wife's smooth white skin. His eyes opened slowly when he instead felt the empty coolness of the satin bed linen. Lucy's perfumed scent lingered on the pillow next to him.

The sound of running water made its way from the bathroom. Ricky stood up and spotted a hotel robe hanging in the closet. He tied it around himself and lit a cigarette. He smiled when he saw the empty bottle of champagne and empty glasses scattered on the table. After their first time, they had lost their inhibitions and enjoyed each other completely, for hours.

Ricky spotted a radio in the corner and turned it on softly, the sounds of instrumentals filling the room. He opened the curtain a bit, letting in a flood of sunlight as he sat in a nearby chair and admired the lake view outside.

IV.

Lucy stepped out of the bathroom into the music-filled suite, freshly showered with her red curls tied up in a ribbon. The satin sheet from the bed draped around her.

Ricky turned to look at her and smiled. "Good mornin'."

"Good morning." Lucy walked toward him. She leaned over and kissed him softly.

Ricky stood up and admired his wife in the morning sun. He sought the seam of the satin that Lucy held up. His hands went beneath the satin and pulled her bare body toward him in an embrace. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and the sheet slid to the floor.

Ricky kissed her deeply, his Cuban blood running hot through his veins. Lucy felt his firmness pressed against her and giggled. "Don't you want breakfast?" Lucy joked and kissed Ricky's cheek.

"Later." Ricky whispered against her neck, his breath hot.

Lucy laughed softly as he pulled her playfully toward the bed, easing her down as he loosened the tie of his robe.

With one hand, Ricky nudged her knees apart. With the other, he caressed the skin of her stomach up to her breasts, still damp from the shower.

They sighed together as he entered her. She strained her hips to receive him. She ran her fingers through his hair as he left hot kisses on the skin around her nipples. Again whispering to her in Spanish, Ricky continued his rhythmic thrusts.

Lucy lost herself in the pleasure he gave her; this was the deep, strange craving she had felt when she watched him dance.

They cried out almost in unison as she reached her peak and he released in one strong movement.

Lucy felt Ricky soften gently as he left her, kissing her shoulder as he fell to her side.

She turned to face him and he gazed at her with soft brown eyes. They whispered soft I love you's between kisses.

Lucy settled her head against Ricky's chest as he held her lovingly.

"Ricky…?"

"Yes?"

"Honey, what are those words that you keep whispering to me? What do they mean?"

She looked at him expectantly and Ricky smiled back warmly.

"Lessee…I said you are my beautiful woman." Ricky kissed Lucy's lips gently. "I said that you have my heart in your hand." He put a hand on her cheek. "I said that you make me crazy with desire for you." His other hand rested on the small of her back, pulling her into a close embrace. "And I said that you are the love of my life."

"Oh, Ricky…"

The two kissed again, intensely and with every emotion they had.

"Now we can have breakfast." Ricky winked.


End file.
